Changing to a New Style
by PatonxJulia
Summary: Jonah is tired of being a gangster. It's just not him anymore. In order to escape his fathers tirade on how their finances would plumet if he did this, he flees to the woods. What he finds there will change his life, forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Yo, and….. Oh, whatever. I don't care." Jonah collapsed back onto his cup chair, giving up on the gangster act. His father looked at him, concerned. Jonah didn't know whether the concern was for Jonah as a person, or for the fact that if Jonah's gagsta impression died, their finances died with it. Probably the second.

Jonah sighed. He didn't want to act all tough any more. He wanted to be, dare he say it, normal. He didn't want to be " The Jonah Wizard". He wanted to be Jonah. Just Jonah.

" I don't want to do this anymore dad" Jonah said. His dad's face lost whatever optimism it had previously held. No gangster act? What treason was this?

Jonah got up and walked to the piano. He started playing a piece that Mozart had written, one that Jonah had always loved. He switched mid- note, to one of the songs from _Faust_. He sung the bass part, and just left the mezzo soprano to the piano. He switched again to a song by Lady Gaga, that he had somehow managed to get stuck in his head. His mind went to every song, except his gangsta songs.

Jonah's dad stormed out of the room, clearly upset about this rebellion. Curious. Most parents encourage their children to listen to less rap, whereas Jonah's dad was encouraging him to listen to more. Funny.

Jonah stood up and went over to his guitar. Not his electric. His acoustic. He started to play a slow, sad, Spanish melody, that would bring any hardened criminal to tears.

Jonah went over and picked up the violin. He was about to start playing it, when he heard footsteps outside his door. He didn't want to listen to his dad ranting about how Jonah would destroy their income if he did this. So he slipped over to the door on the opposite side of the room, and exited quickly. The door led outside. Jonah ran to the woods, which was just parallel to the door.

The woods was his escape. It was his place to go when he didn't want to be part of the gangster world. This didn't happen very often, but Jonah had a strange feeling that the aversion to being a gangster would stay this time. Indefinitely.

He walked down a path, and turned several times. He knew these woods like the back of his hand. To anyone else it was a labyrinth, but Jonah had figured it out. He knew where to turn to get to the creek, and where to go to find the hunting platform. If anyone else tried to follow him, they would get lost.

He found himself in the main clearing, which, he had figured out, was at the heart of the woods. He realized he still had his violin. He raised it to his chin, and played a low, mourning melody. He was sucked into the music.

All of the sudden he heard a rustle behind him. An unnatural rustle. How did they find him? Jonah turned around, and was astonished by what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A man lunged out at Jonah. Jonah followed instinct and leapt to the right, out of the mans grasp. The problem? Three more had appeared out of the tree line. And they had guns. And knives. Fun.

Jonah slowly surveyed his surrounding enemies, ready to jump at the slightest movement. All of the sudden, one of the men just fell to the ground. Standing where he had previously been, was a girl, holding a hypodermic needle in her hand.

" Look out boys, your worst nightmare just came to town." She said, grinning in a very malicious way.

Jonah took advantage of the guards confusion to knock one unconscious with a blow to the head. The two remaining guards started advancing. One turned on the girl, wielding a knife. The other came at Jonah with a gun.

Jonah ran at the man advancing on him, using a series of quick jabs to nerve bundles to bring the man to his knees. It was an effective, non-lethal way of fighting. Even though Jonah acted like a tough guy, he didn't like to kill.

Jonah saw that the goon was incapacitated, and turned to see the second guard fall, a small dagger imbedded in his shoulder. The dagger must have been poisoned, because the next second, the large man was out cold on the ground.

The former gangster turned to look at the girl who had come to his aid.

" You all right?" He asked her, walking forward to inspect her. He got just close enough to catch her when she collapsed into his arms.

Jonah saw that the girls hand was clutched to her side. A dark blossom was surrounding it, and Jonah knew that the goon had gotten at least one lucky shot.

Jonah scooped the girl into his arms. She was skinny, and light, so it wasn't hard to carry her. He ran down the path that led back to the mansion. He didn't even bother to evade the guards who patrolled the border of the woods. He just ran straight past them, into the house, to the miniature hospital that they had.

He laid the girl down on one of the operating tables, and got an IV. He could tell that she was dehydrated, and he needed to get some fluids in her. He inserted the IV into the girls arm, and rushed around to get the other things he would need.

Only after about ten minutes did anyone find him. He had already taken an X-ray, gotten the girls arm bandaged, and cleaned and bandaged the knife wound. It worried him, seeing as it was deep. He also knew that it was all probability that this girl was involved with the Cahills, or worse, the Vespers.

It was his father who found him. He was accompanied by the in house doctor, who was rarely ever needed, and was normally not in the clinic.

" Fine time for you lot to show up" Jonah growled, while checking the girls pulse again. It was stronger, and he knew that it would keep getting stronger the longer that she was here. He also knew that the knife wound had bled a lot, and she had lost a lot of blood. He had already taken a sample, and was running it through a machine to see what type it was, so that he could to a transfer.

" What in the name of all that is Holy, are you doing!" His father bellowed. The doctor came over and started checking the girl, making sure that Jonah hadn't screwed anything up, as the doctor was sure that he had.

" I'm helping someone who was injured helping me. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to get back to it." He said, an edge of steel on his voice. His father turned a violent shade of maroon, and stormed out, like he always did.

Jonah turned back. The doctor had found nothing wrong with what Jonah had already done, so he was now busing himself with setting up the machines that would monitor the girls life force.

For the first time, Jonah got a good look at the girl. Her hair was extremely long, and jet black. The bits of it that surrounded her face were white. And he didn't mean, bleach blond, he meant _white_. It looked awesome.

She was wearing a white T-shirt that had a black swirling pattern on it. Her jeans were a dark blue, and spread out towards the heel.

All of the sudden the girls eyes flew open, and she gasped. She sat up quickly, and then groaned in pain, and fell back again. Jonah leapt forward and caught her before her head hit the table, and her eyes fluttered open again. They were a very deep brown. If Jonah had been any farther away, they would have looked black.

" What's your name?" He asked lightly, trying not to frighten her.

" Lexa".

Jonah nodded, and looked at the machine. Her pulse was steadying out. He looked back at her. He didn't know what it was, but he was somehow drawn to this girl.

" Where are you from Lexa?" He asked her, looking back into her eyes. She remained silent for a minute, and then looked away, giving very cryptic reply.

" All in due time, Jonah Wizard. All in due time."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**A/N: I hope you guys are liking this! I've tried my hardest to make it enjoyable. Even if most of it is all plot, not a lot of fluff. Except for him playing Lady Gaga. Can you imagine? **

** Yeah, this chapter is mainly fluff. I'll get back into the meat of it all soon, but I felt like we needed a fluff chapter. **

Lexa had been asleep for a while now. She had been frustratingly scarce in the details that she let slip about her backstory, family, anything about her personal life was guarded behind a steel wall.

Jonah was sitting in an armchair, in the same room as her, reading a book. The had had one of the body guards move her up to one of the spare rooms. It was very spacious. On one side was the bed, which was pressed up against the wall, and on the other was a small living area, which had several chairs surrounding a fire place.

Jonah was engrossed in the middle of a thriller, a classic thriller that was extremely catching. He heard a soft rustle behind him, and looked around, only to see Lexa walking towards him, her hand pressed to her side. Jonah quickly strode to her side, and was just in time to catch her as she fell.

" I really wish I would stop doing that" She growled quietly. He grinned.

" Doing what?" He asked, though he had a pretty good idea what.

" Falling into your arms" She said as he scooped her up and carried her over to the living room. He set her gently in one of the chairs. He chuckled, knowing the irony of what she had said. If she hadn't been there a few hours earlier, he would be dead. And then where would they be?

He returned to his seat, and set his fingers in front of his nose, in a position that you might see Sherlock Holmes in as he contemplated a case. Lexa looked exhausted. She was fiddling with her hair, trying to get it to sit right. He realized that she must want to freshen up.

" Hey, there's a shower down there with hand rails. You want to use that?" He asked. As a celebrity, he always had to be prepared for any guests every need.

He called one of the maids, who helped her out of the room. Jonah sat in the living area for another minute, and then walked to his music room. He walked to his piano, and started playing a random Bauk.

He was in the middle of his fifth song when Lexa walked in. She was wearing a lime green T-shirt that had a blue logo on it, and jeans. Her hair was combed out, and completely straight. It looked good on her.

She was simply standing in the doorway, listening as he finished his song. He turned to her as the last note hung in the air.

" That was really good" She said.

" Must you sound so surprised? I _am_ an international pop star, you know." She smirked, as he tried to make his point. Finally he just let it go.

" So, you play any instruments?" He asked her. She shook her head.

" I used to play violin, but that stopped when-" She cut herself short, tying off the sentence. Apparently she didn't want to go into her past. Jonah didn't push it. He knew that it hurt to reopen old wounds.

" What can you do?" He asked her, gesturing around the room. She looked it over, and shook her head.

" Nothing, really. I might be able to.." She hesitated. Jonah egged her on, wanting to know what she thought she might be able to do.

" I… I might… Maybe just… Sing?" It sounded more like a question than an affirmation. In response, Jonah walked over to the mike. He picked it up and handed it to her.

She looked really hesitant. Almost like she didn't want to embarrass herself. You know, now that he came to think about it, that was probably it. He had, by this point, forgotten what it was like to be nervous before a performance.

He walked over to the door and closed it. He then pressed a button on the light panel.

" Soundproof" He said. It seemed to clear it up for Lexa. She nodded, and Jonah sat back down at the piano. He watched her expectantly. She gulped, and then started singing.

You can imagine how surprised Jonah was when she started singing opera. Faust, no less. Eventually, she just put the microphone down, and went without it. She hit the top note, and Jonah was practically gasping. She was amazing!

She faded out, and Jonah's mouth was hanging open.

" Oh….. My….. Gosh!" Jonah didn't care that he sounded like one of his own fan girls.

" That was amazing!" He said to her. She grinned sheepishly, and he just sat there, dumbfounded.

" OK, now you're making me self-conscious." She said, scolding. Jonah shook his head, trying to clear it.

" Wow." He said under his breath. She laughed. Then she walked over to the violin.

" Just to see" She muttered, and pulled the violin up to her chin. She started to play Vivaldi. _Vivaldi!_ And she said she couldn't play well!

Jonah sat there, trying his best to look bemused. It wasn't that hard.

When she had finished, she looked up at him and blushed.

" I told you I'm not that good." She said quietly, looking down. He let out a snort.

" You do realize you just played a song it took me a _month_ to master. And you played it _perfectly._ You really need to stop putting yourself down."

Her eyes widened, and she pressed a hand to her side, right where the knife wound was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Trained for It.

**A/N: Alright, I just now realized how awesome writing can be. Like, I was practically in tears at the awesomeness! No, trust me, I've got a part to come up at the very end of this story ( Yes, it will have an end) that's going to blow you away. I hope. Anyhow, here is the next chapter, read and review, but most importantly, LOVE IT! **

** Yours for the Reading, **

** PatonxJulia**

As Lexa pulled Jonah along, she started muttering. Whether it was to herself, or to him, Jonah had no idea. He caught the words, "Found" and " I thought I lost them", which made him start to wonder who was the center of this attack, him, or her.

Lexa pulled him out of a window. On the second floor. Wonderful.

Lexa had jumped before him, and hit the ground before him. She went into a graceful roll, and pulled herself into a crouch. Jonah, on the other hand, went more like, SWISH "I can fly!" SPLAT.

He peeled himself off the ground to see her smirking. " Not one for the falls, are we?" She said, and then stood bolt upright. He quickly climbed to his feet, suppressing a groan, and listened to hear what she had heard.

An explosion. Lexa grabbed Jonah's hand and pulled him towards the woods. Jonah followed, somewhat slowly, limping on one foot.

They moved stealthily between the trees. Jonah knew that they were heading out of the forest. There was a small town on the other side, and he knew that they needed to get as far away from here as possible.

All of the sudden, with no warning whatsoever, Lexa pulled Jonah to the ground, whipped something out of her waistband, and fired a shot over Jonah's head. He heard a grunt, and the sound of something heavy falling to the ground.

" Fools! They should know better than to send _footmen_ after _me._" She sounded disgusted and slightly disappointed. Then she seemed to snap out of whatever reverie she had been in, and pulled him up.

" Come on. They won't make the same mistake twice. Next time it will someone more elite." She pulled Jonah along, making steady progress towards the end of the woods.

Jonah's feet were killing him, but this fact would remain concealed, seeing as Lexa was looking just as fresh as she had before this whole charade had started. In fact, she looked even better, with a nice glow to her skin, and her hair falling freely around her shoulders.

" How…" He trailed off as he caught his breath. " How can you be so… Energetic?" He asked, sitting on the bench that they had found, waiting for her to finish looking through his wallet, which he had had the sense to grab just before they climbed out of the window.

" Hm? Oh, I was trained for this." She made this statement just as calmly as if she had just said that there was a random could in the sky.

"Trained for this?" He asked, perplexed. How in the world could she have been _trained for this!_ What organization could she belong to that she would have been trained for this? Was she CIA? NSA? FBI? NCIS? No, that last one didn't make sense. He wasn't even in the Navy.

" I'll explain later. Right now, we need to disappear. Completely." She pulled him to his feet, and they headed towards a car rental store.

**A/N: Not a really good place to leave it, but I don't want to write any more on this right now, and at the same time I don't just want to leave it, so I guess it will have to do. Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think. **

**Live Long and Prosper, Do or do not:there is no try, Taco's kill, PatonxJulia. **


End file.
